


Selfishly

by macaronz



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sonic 06, THIS DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE AND THATS OK!, i havent written in a while and havent posted on this acc yet, so uh. this lol, this is a drabble from a larger thing i was working on but this is the only part i liked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronz/pseuds/macaronz
Summary: A look into Silver's thoughts as Solaris is defeated.
Kudos: 11





	Selfishly

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so whatever this is part of an au/my interpretation of 06 where when the timeline is reset, silver exists outside the timeline and remembers the events of 06 when no one else does  
> and yes this doesnt strictly follow the actual cutscenes in 06 but um. its an au. handwaving all that

Chaos energy courses through his veins like liquid fire. Silver's used chaos control a couple times now, felt waves of power from the emeralds crash over him, but nothing compares to this. 

He sees Sonic and Shadow rush in, clearly not needing to adjust to such overwhelming power. They've done this before. They're  _ real _ heroes, who do this all the time. Not like him, not some kid who got tricked and dragged into a mess he never should've been a part of because he thought he could be special. 

He can't let himself fall behind them now. He has to make up for all the trouble he's caused, the danger he's put the world in because of his selfishness. He lets the chaos energy wash over him, guide him into the right position as his battle instincts take over.

Solaris is  _ terrifying. _ His mind is racing, reminding him it's all over if he fucks this up Everything he knows, the world,  _ time itself _ is at stake here.

But at the same time…

Silver's having  _ fun _ .

The three of them are somehow fighting in perfect sync, weaving in and out between the range of Solaris' blasts. Sonic gets a hit in, Shadow attacks from behind, Silver redirects its beams to attack the god with its own power. Sonic stumbles on a beam and gets burned, Silver covers him with his shield while Shadow manages to launch a chaos spear into its core.

Solaris grows angrier, more erratic in its attacks, but they hold fast against it. Even when he gets hit, he doesn't lose control and he doesn't back down.

It might just be the power of the emeralds, but Silver feels like he was made for this. Fighting alongside them, protecting the world. It all feels so  _ right. _

And then Sonic deals the final hit. 

Solaris doesn't scream. Doesn't cry out, doesn't go out in a bang. It just fades, energy dispersing throughout the sky and pushing away the storm that had gathered as it rose.

They float gently down to the ground, landing feather-soft in the pavilion. As the clouds finish clearing, Silver feels the energy from the chaos emeralds drain out of his body, and  _ fuck,  _ he's tired. He's exhausted, but the last dregs of adrenaline from the battle keep him on his feet.

Sonic's friends are rejoicing around them, cheering and hugging and high-fiving, but the boy himself looks…. dead on his feet, for a moment. Silver turns around and sees the princess looking much the same, dead-eyed and body stiff like it's hung up on strings. Nobody else seems to notice, so he opens his mouth to say something, but the two snap back go life before he gets the chance.

"There's one more thing we need to do," she declares, walking up to Sonic and taking his hand. 

Sonic looks up at her and nods, then turns to face the group. "Wait here, guys. We'll be back in a bit."

"We'll be here," Shadow affirms. He fixes Sonic with a look that Silver can't quite place before rejoining his… friends? He's not even really sure of anyone's names, let alone their relationships. But obviously they all know Sonic.

Sonic heads off towards the castle with the princess, and now Silver is alone again. The connection of going super together has faded, Shadow is off talking to people he actually knows and Sonic is finishing saving the world. Everyone else is chatting happily like the entire fucking timestream wasn't on the line two minutes ago.

He feels a pang in his chest as he moves to sit on some raised stones on the edge of the court. If Blaze were here, he'd have someone to talk to. Someone to share this victory with. But she's not. The universe is saved, and the only person in it who cared about him is gone.

And none of the people here know. None of them met her. He's the only one left to keep her memory alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might like actually write smth substantial for this au later so uh stay tuned ig


End file.
